Former Ch 2 talents beef up IBC-13 slots
October 11, 2012 IBC-13 HAS SOUGHT THE HELP OF FORMER ABS-CBN employees to beef up its programming from the Kapinoy network and "get a better chance at beating rival networks," according to the network's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. Boots identified the Filipino journalist Maria Ressa, former head of ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs, as the newest officer of IBC News and Current Affairs and Laurenti Dyogi, former ABS-CBN executive vice-president for the TV production head, as IBC Entertainment TV production head. Snooky Serna-Go is now the anchor of the network's primetime news program Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7:15 p.m.). "As early as now, the new team is already infusing changes in the news department," Boots told Inquirer Entertainment on Friday. "The newscast has now have more "public service" segments. They are now more responsive to the audience and more interactive." Also part of the new IBC news team is Mario Dumaual, who came from ABS-CBN News senior entertainment reporter, is now joining IBC's senior showbiz correspondent for showbiz news to join IBC News team, says IBC public affairs director Mayet Camacho. Alfie Lorenzo, formerly a reporter for DZMM (an AM station), is now a writer of Bitag, an investigative and public affairs program aired Friday nights 11:30 p.m. hosted by hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo. Also part of the spruce-up is extending the airtime of Express Balita from 30 minutes to a full hour, Boots pointed out. "This is just the first phase. Viewers should watch out for more," she said. "Right now, it's important that we first build a credible image for our news team. With Mario and Snooky's help, we can solidify our platform." Since June 2011, Boots added, IBC-13's international channel, Global IBC, has been available in key areas in the Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Taiwan, China, Australia and the United States through cable distributor Echo Star and Dish Network. For this project, the network tied up with the US-based Glocal Media. Next on the drawing board, Concio said, is the "strengthening" of the network's entertainment programming. IBC-13 recently became more aggressive by surging ahead in the ratings for primetime with such game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, and the reality search show for singing contest Born to be a Star, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Richard Yap, who played the role as Papa Chen of My Binondo Girl and recently as Sir Chief of Be Careful With My Heart, will be hosting The Weakest Link, which is aired from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 8 p.m. The network has also consulted, Sports5 through its sports programming block AKTV, which is responsible for the prime time hours (4:30-6:30 p.m. from Monday to Friday, 7:15-8 p.m. from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, 7:15-9 p.m. from Wednesday and Friday, 10 a.m.-12 noon and 4-6 p.m. on Saturday and 10 a.m.-7:30 p.m. on Sunday), on how to reprogram said grid. Boots denied rumors that IBC-13 is interested in getting senior vice president for Star Magic (ABS-CBN talent center) Johnny Manahan to help. But she hinted on "talking with" a director who is "responsible for a number of box-office hits for ABS-CBN."